The present invention relates generally to yardage systems and more particularly to a new and improved golf course yardage and information system.
Before starting play on an unfamiliar or infrequently played course, golfers typically familiarize themselves with the layout of each hole. This gives the golfer the knowledge at the tee box of a particular hole being played, for example, as to whether the hole is a `dog leg left`, a `dog leg right`, or straight; whether any hazards, such as sand traps, bunkers, and water traps, are hidden from view; whether and where the range is posted to calculate yardage from the ball's (and the golfer's) present location to the front of the green, the rear of the green, the pin, a key hazard, or a desired lay up position for the green approach shot.
Customarily, golf courses market informative books on the course in the pro shop, to indicate layout features for each hole and yardage from a few locations along the hole to the center of the green. Also, yardage markers typically are provided on sprinkler heads along the route of each hole, so that the player will know the range from that point to the center of the green. These playing aids provide information on the hole layout and location of hazards, and also allow the golfer, by pacing off yardage from the ball to the nearest sprinkler head, to estimate yardage from the ball to the center of the green. Such measures are by no means precise, but do enhance one's knowledge of the hole, and thereby, an opportunity to improve one's game. They also exact a cost--slowing the pace of play of every golfer behind the one or more who are familiarizing themselves with the course, pacing off yardage, and so forth. Slow play has an adverse effect on the course's daily revenue, as well as on other players' enjoyment of the game.
Various proposals have been made toward improving golf course information systems. The intent of these ostensible improvements has been to reduce the average player's score; to increase enthusiasm and speed of play; and to enhance the player's knowledge of the course regarding every hole, the yardage from the ball or "lie" to the green, the distance and bearing to the pin, and the location of hazards. Proposals have included use of buried electrical wires in various layout configurations about the course for interaction with mobile overland components such the golf information system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. (USPN) 5,044,634 to Dudley. Other proposals utilize radio direction finding or triangulation techniques, to inform the golfer of gross features of the course and distances from specific markers to the pin or flag for the hole being played such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,444 to Storms, Jr. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,106 to Wang.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,093 to Huston ("Huston") discloses a position and distance measuring system for a golf course that uses the capabilities of the existing U.S government-sponsored Global Positioning System (GPS) which was established over the last 20 years with space satellites and ground based stations. The GPS system was established as a means for determining distance, range, and position for various governmental purposes, but has become quite useful in many industrial and commercial applications as well. A number of earth-orbiting satellites provide reference points from which to determine the position of a point on or near the earth, using the ground-based receivers. The orbits of these satellites are monitored by the ground station GPS receivers, and the travel times of signals received from the satellites are used to measure distance to each satellite. Each signal from a satellite is coded to permit the receiver to determine the elapsed time between transmission of the signal from the respective satellite and reception at the GPS receiver antenna, and thereby to calculate the distance as the product of that elapsed time and the speed of light. Receivers need not be restricted to large ground stations, but are available in portable, mobile and hand-held versions, for a multitude of private navigation, position and distance-measuring systems.
Distance measurements to three GPS satellites can accurately define the position of an object (i.e., that of the GPS receiver, whether of the stationary or portable type) on or near the surface of the earth. A fourth satellite provides a distance measurement that serves to verify clock timing within the GPS system. With several satellites in "view", and through the use of a computer, the GPS receiver theoretically can calculate distances virtually instantaneously with great accuracy. In practice, however, even small errors that typically occur in the calculated measurement of satellite signal travel time from system and natural phenomena severely reduce the accuracy of the distance and position calculations. Error causing phenomena include atmospheric propagation, receiver contributions, satellite ephemeris, and satellite clock. Furthermore, the U.S. Department of Defense (DOD) purposely introduces errors in the satellite signals to deny civilian users full accuracy. The combined effect of these errors can be as high as 100 meters or so. Erroneous measurements of this magnitude may be tolerated in many GPS-based measurement systems, but would be unacceptable in a golf course positioning and distance measuring system.
Huston proposed a golf course GPS system which employs purely conventional differential GPS, which has found wide use to reduce errors in distance measuring systems. The differential GPS (DGPS) system broadcasts error correction information from a ground receiver of known location in the vicinity of the user. Two GPS receivers are used, one at a known fixed position, so that the difference between that known position and its position calculated from the satellite GPS signal fixes the error in the signal. The fixed position (reference) receiver provides a continuous correction for use by all other receivers, which may be mobile, within its reception area. Knowledge of the error allows all distance and position calculations at the user's receiver to be corrected. Conventional DGPS can reduce errors in position calculations to allow accuracies of within about five meters--quite suitable for most commercial needs, but still to the pin on a hole of a golf course as to determine the location of a ship relative to a land-based point of interest. Weather conditions and terrain have little effect on position determination in the GPS system, and few restrictions are imposed on size or location of a user's receiver.
Details of DGPS are readily available from a number of sources, an example being Blackwell, "Overview of Differential GPS Methods", Global Positioning System, vol. 3, pp. 89-100, The Institute of Navigation, Washington, D.C. (1986). The Blackwell (Stanford Research Institute International) paper details four differential GPS techniques, one of which is virtually identical to the previously proposed GPS-based golf course positioning system.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a new and improved golf course yardage and information system utilizing DGPS.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a system having considerably greater accuracy and reliability than is available with conventional DGPS by utilizing unique filtering algorithms.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a system having a communications network between a base station and golf carts that efficiently utilizes its allocated bandwidth for data transmission while being relatively inexpensive thereby achieving low cost for the overall system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a system with a variable length communication network for such a system for easily and efficiently adding or removing golf carts from the network.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a system with the capability of creating, storing and displaying high resolution color graphics such as a layout of all or a selected group of holes of the course on the base station monitor, and a layout of the current hole and color advertisements on the monitors in each of the golf carts.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved technique and method of surveying the layout of the golf course and collecting data therefrom for post-processing and storing of such data for later retrieval and display.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a system having the capability of detecting when the golf carts are within predetermined zones or regions of the golf course for use in unique system features such as automatic display of the current hole on the monitor of each golf cart, measuring the pace of play for each hole, and automatic pop-up advertisements on the monitor of each golf cart as the carts transition from one hole to the next.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved technique and method for mounting a monitor to the roof of a golf cart for exceptional color readability in sunlight.